


No Fun For a Night Out

by aphroditesdove



Series: Oneshots [15]
Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphroditesdove/pseuds/aphroditesdove
Summary: Arsenal is playing Manchester City and Max and Matt are bored.





	No Fun For a Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Title from: Under The Earth by the Yeah Yeah Yeahs  
> Dedicated to: The Helnes Cult, for being a bunch of weirdos

**_narrative_ **

The game has hit a slow patch, and Max is quite bored. He’s never really been a footy kind of guy - although he considers himself an Arsenal fan - but Josh and Dan have dragged everyone to the game, and Max has never been one to miss out on a group outing. Plus, Matt promised to make it up to him.

“I’ve never been to a proper game,” Chris admits as the group makes small talk as the refs duke out a call. Georgina turns, giving him a shocked look.

“What?” Chris says, defensively. 

“I can’t believe you sometimes,” Georgina sighs, resting her head on his shoulder. Max makes a gagging noise and Chris flips him off. 

The refs seem to reach a consensus and the game picks up again, Dan and Georgie both pushing for a win by Manchester. Arsenal’s goalkeeper lets a shot in and they high-five while Josh makes a snide comment about celebrating early. A few plays later, Matt leans over.

“There’s twenty minutes left in the game,” he whispers in Max’s ear, just loud enough to be heard over the roaring crowd. “Think that’s enough time?”

“That’s enough time for two rounds. Let’s go.” Max replies, pulling Matt out of his seat. The two slip away from their group, heading for one of the men’s rooms. 

They end up finding a grimy, single-stall family bathroom first. As soon as they’re inside, Matt pins Max against the door, locking it with one hand while the other starts undoing his jeans. Max makes a whiny noise as he fights with Matt’s belt, eventually pulling it out of the belt loops and dropping it on the floor. Seconds later, Matt pulls off Max’s boxer briefs, kneeling in front of him. 

Max gasps as Matt takes him into his mouth, sucking at his head. He starts inching down, taking Max down to the base. 

“Babe,” he gasps, hands gripping uselessly at the smooth surface of the door. “Jesus fucking Christ.”

Matt stays there for a moment before starting to bob up and down on Max’s dick, drawing out moan after moan from Max. Just as he can tell Max is getting close - his nose scrunches a little and his thighs start to shake - Matt pulls off. Max whines as Matt stands up. Matt shushes Max by kissing him roughly, pulling him over to the sink and bending him over it. 

“Matt,” Max gasps as Matt rocks his hips against his. “Oh my God, fuck me, please.” 

Matt smirks, undoing his jeans. He reaches into his pocket for lube, holding the packet between his teeth as he pushes his jeans and boxers down. Max desperately arches his back, rocking against Matt. 

“Patience.” He scolds, spanking Max. Max makes a little surprised noise, rocking up onto his toes as Matt spanks him again. Satisfied that Max has learned his lesson, Matt rips open the lube packet, slicking himself up. 

“Since you wanted to be a desperate little slut, you don’t get prep.” Matt pants in Max’s ear, lining himself up. Max whines, squirming as Matt slowly pushes in. Max’s hands fly to the sides of the sink, holding on as Matt slides the rest of the way in. He stays there for a minute or two, letting Max adjust. This is the first time they’ve done it without prep, and Max is taking it like a champ.

“You can go now,” he says weakly. Matt starts with shallow thrusts, changing his angle and looking for Max’s spot. After a few failed attempts, he hits it dead on, and Max’s arms go flying forward as he gasps. Satisfied that Max is used to the sensation, Matt anchors one hand on his hip and the other in his hair, using both as leverage as he slams into Max, literally knocking the wind out of him. 

The hand in Max’s hair jerks his head up, forcing him to look in the mirror. Max moans as Matt pounds into his spot, hands flailing for a purchase on the slick surface of the ceramic sink. 

“You like watching yourself take my cock?” Matt growls in Max’s ear. Max nods, blushing.

“Use your words.”

“Y-yes… Oh my fucking God… Harder, please.” Max whimpers, trying to push back and meet Matt’s thrusts. They manage to build up a rhythm that has Max borderline screaming, rocking back on Matt’s cock.

“Jesus, babe, I’m close,” Matt pants. Max groans in response, staring in the mirror as Matt’s head drops back and his pace starts picking up. Max’s thighs shake as he grabs his own cock, working it in time with Matt’s thrusts and cumming all over his hand and the bathroom floor.

Max clenching around him pulls Matt over the edge, and he lazily thrusts Max through his orgasm, hand releasing his hair. They stay there for a moment, Matt still in Max as they catch their breath.

“Babe, if you could take your dick out, that’d be great.” Max finally says. Matt pulls out, his mess dripping down Max’s thighs. Hitching his boxers and jeans back up, Matt reaches into his pocket for his phone, taking a quick picture of Max, all stretched out and bent over the sink, cum dripping over his thighs. 

“You didn’t just take a picture of my-” Max starts.

“I believe I did. You already have a whole folder’s worth of pictures of my dick. It’s only fair,” Matt replies, retrieving his belt. “Now let’s get you cleaned up, babe.” 

By the time they’ve managed to hide all the evidence and stumble out of the bathroom, the game has just ended. Max looks at his phone and sees three missed calls from Chris, two texts from Josh, and a missed FaceTime from Dan. He decides to call Chris back.

“Max? Where the hell are you and Matt?” Chris immediately asks.

“We’re… Uh… We’re near the men’s toilets.” Max replies. He can hear Josh talking in the background, and Georgina says something that he doesn’t quite catch.

“Stay right there.”

“Affirmative.” 

As soon as Max hangs up, he and Matt make their way towards the men’s toilets. They get there just a minute before the others do.

“Where have you been? Don’t disappear like that again, okay?” Dan immediately jumps to scolding them, his cap and Manchester City jersey making him look like an angry dad. 

“Mm-hmm, okay dad. Let’s get going, traffic’s about to be a pain in the arse.” Matt replies, brushing Dan off. Georgina side eyes Max, which he ignores.

“You’re a pain in the arse.” Max whispers as the group heads for one of the flooded exits. 

Once they’re back at their apartment, Max’s phone goes off. It’s a text from Georgina, reading ‘Please don’t fuck in the toilets tomorrow @ brunch… My parents are going to be there’. Max laughs and shows Matt, who rolls his eyes, laughs, and shakes his head.


End file.
